love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
WAO-WAO Powerful day!
WAO-WAO Powerful day! is a song from Printemps's fourth single, a collaboration with Love Live! School idol festival. Printemps is a sub-unit under μ’s; the group consists of Honoka Kosaka, Hanayo Koizumi, and Kotori Minami. It was first previewed by being released for play on Love Live! School idol festival on November 15, 2015. It was released on November 25, 2015. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Hiroshi Sasaki. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14413)' 'CD' #WAO-WAO Powerful day! #NO EXIT ORION #WAO-WAO Powerful day! (Off Vocal) #NO EXIT ORION (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Ohayou Powerful day! (Morning!) Let's go! (Let's go!) kyou mo kyou mo tanoshii~! Let's go! (Let's go!) WAO-WAO WAO-WAO tanoshii~ Yeah! Shikkari me ga sametara uwamuite shinkokyuu Saa nani o hajimeyouka kimete miyou Ichinichi wa mijikai kara yokubari no watashitachi wa Are mo kore mo shitai! Tarinai yo tarinai motto (So!) Jikan ga ne hoshiinda (motto!) Obenkyou soko soko Datte (hai!) isogashiinda mon (Powerful) karada ga futatsu (Miracle) mittsu wa hoshii (Sou da yo ne) jaa kakekko de Go! (Zenryoku de) Go! Ukkari wasuremono wa waratte gomakashi tari Yaa kakkou tsukanai ne... kinishinai! Ichinen wa nagai you demo itsunomanika sugisatteku Isoge maware tondeke! Shiritai yo shiritai motto (So!) Dekiru tte omounda (motto!) Shouritsu wa giri giri Nante (hai!) wakatterun da mon (Wonderful) demo demo mitai (Magical) keiken shite mitai (Sou dakara) mou mayou no wa No! (Koukai wa) No! Tarinai yo tarinai motto (So!) Jikan ga ne hoshiinda (motto!) Obenkyou soko soko Datte (hai!) isogashiinda mon (Powerful) karada ga futatsu (Miracle) mittsu wa hoshii (Sou da yo ne) jaa kakekko de Go! (Zenryoku de) Go! Let's go! (Let's go!) kyou mo kyou mo tanoshii~! Let's go! (Let's go!) WAO-WAO WAO-WAO tanoshii~ Yeah! Ohayou!! |-| Kanji= おはよう Powerful day!(Morning!) Let's go! (Let's go!) 今日も今日も楽し～っ! Let's go! (Let's go!) WAO-WAO WAO-WAO 楽し～っ Yeah! しっかり目が覚めたら　上向いて深呼吸 さあなにを始めようか決めてみよう 一日は短いから　欲張りの私たちは あれもこれもしたい！ 足りないよ　足りないもっと(So!) 時間がね欲しいんだ(もっと!) お勉強そこそこっ だって(はいっ)忙しいんだもん (Powerful)カラダがふたつ (Miracle)みっつは欲しい (そうだよね)じゃあかけっこでGo! (全力で)Go! うっかり忘れ物は　笑ってごまかしたり やあ格好つかないね…気にしない！ 一年は長いようでも　いつの間にか過ぎ去ってく いそげまわれ飛んでけ！ 知りたいよ　知りたいもっと(So!) できるって思うんだ(もっと!) 勝率はぎりぎりっ なんて(はいっ)わかってるんだもん (Wonderful)でもでも見たい (Magical)経験してみたい (そうだから)もう迷うのは No! (後悔は)No! 足りないよ　足りないもっと(So!) 時間がね欲しいんだ(もっと!) お勉強そこそこっ だって(はいっ)忙しいんだもん (Powerful)カラダがふたつ (Miracle)みっつは欲しい (そうだよね)じゃあかけっこでGo! (全力で)Go! Let's go! (Let's go!) 今日も今日も楽し～っ! Let's go! (Let's go!) WAO-WAO WAO-WAO 楽し～っ Yeah! おはよう！！ |-| English= Good morning Powerful day! (Morning!) Let's go! (Let's go!) Today too, today will be fun too~! Let's go! (Let's go!) WAO-WAO WAO-WAO Fun~! Yeah! Once your eyes snap awake properly, look up and take a deep breath Come on, try deciding what shall we begin today A single day is short, so us being greedy, We want to try all sorts of things! It's not enough, it's not enough, more (So!) Time is what I want (More!) Things like studying After all (Yes!) We're busy (Powerful) What I want (Miracle) is two or three bodies (That's right) So, it's a race, Go! (With all your might) Go! The things you carelessly left behind, just laugh them off Yaa, even if things don't fit... Don't mind it! Even if a year seems long, it'll be gone before you realise it Hurry on, dance on, fly on! I want to know, I want to know more (So!) I thought I could do it (More!) The chances of success are slim! Why (Yes!) even though I knew that (Wonderful) But but I want to see it (Magical) I want to experience it (Because of that) Hesitating anymore is a No! (Regrets are) No! It's not enough, it's not enough, more (So!) Time is what I want (More!) Things like studying After all (Yes!) We're busy (Powerful) What I want (Miracle) is two or three bodies (That's right) So, it's a race, Go! (With all your might) Go! Let's go! (Let's go!) Today too, today will be fun too~! Let's go! (Let's go!) WAO-WAO WAO-WAO Fun~! Yeah! Good morning!! Gallery Single Scans= WAO-WAO Powerful day! Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Category:Love Live! Category:Discography Category:Printemps Category:Μ's Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Honoka Kosaka Category:Kotori Minami Category:Hanayo Koizumi